


Что ты наделал

by cicada



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Криденс — существо, которое было когда-то Криденсом — трогает Грейвза.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You've Done to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997289) by [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay). 



> Спасибо [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis) за бетинг ♥

Криденс — существо, которое было когда-то Криденсом — трогает Грейвза.  
  
Прежде он его никогда не трогал. Прикосновения Грейвза и так практически вводили в исступление, поэтому казалось почти немыслимым коснуться его самому. Но того Криденса больше нет, а то, чем он стал, не думает, просто действует.  
  
Криденс трогает шею Грейвза.  
  
Подчиняясь его прихоти, тьма протягивает к Грейвзу руки из ревущего черного вихря, обвивает их вокруг его шеи — так крепко, что сбивает Грейвза с ног; так крепко, что валит его на бетонную платформу метро и не дает подняться.  
  
У Грейвза уходит секунда на то, чтобы совладать с дыханием, но потом он не борется, только говорит:  
  
— Криденс.  
  
Голос звучит хрипло, сосредоточенный взгляд бегает по огромной изменчивой форме, нависающей сверху.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Криденс.  
  
Прежде Криденсу нравилось слышать от Грейвза "пожалуйста".  
  
"Пожалуйста" означало, что у него был выбор. Даже несдержанное "Пожалуйста, поторопись" дарило волнующее ощущение силы, за которым всегда следовал прилив тепла от понимания, что Криденс выбирал Грейвза.  
  
Волнующее ощущение силы осталось до сих пор. Криденс туже сжимает хватку на шее Грейвза, чтобы заставить его повторить, и Грейвз повторяет:  
  
— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, Криденс, прости меня.  
  
_Не уверен, что хочу, мистер Грейвз._  
  
Теперь Криденс — существо, которое любит хаос. Существо, которое разрушает. С этой целью он заполняет пространства, находит в них трещины и доламывает. Может быть, именно этого Криденс хочет, когда протягивает руку и трогает Грейвза — делать его трещины глубже и шире до тех пор, пока тот не рассыпется.  
  
Или, может быть, он хочет вскрыть его и тщательно изучить каждую часть, чтобы понять наконец, как именно Грейвз мог с ним такое сделать.  
  
Так что он проглатывает Грейвза, окружает со всех сторон, заключает в тиски, словно в эпицентр смерча. Извне доносятся голоса Тины и ее друга — их это не касается. Это только между существом, которое было Криденсом, и человеком, называющим себя Грейвзом.  
  
Он трогает его.  
  
Он трогает его одновременно десятками черных щупалец, все они тянутся к центру, чтобы достать до Грейвза. Он касается его рук, его ног, груди, лица. Пальцы тьмы скользят по подбородку и за ушами, треплют Грейвзу волосы. Затем движутся к голой коже на затылке.  
  
Криденс чувствует фантомное прикосновение руки Грейвза к шее мальчика, которым он был. Ее давление и тепло. Он вздрагивает, и та часть его, которая трогает Грейвза, скользит дальше по шее.  
  
— Криденс, — говорит Грейвз, закрывая глаза. Это не мольба и едва ли просьба. Просто имя.  
  
_Мистер Грейвз._  
  
Неосознанно Криденс начинает дотрагиваться до каждого места, где раньше Грейвз его касался. Плечи, спина, кисти рук. Тьма силой заставляет Грейвза разжать кулаки и гладит его ладони.  
  
Грейвз почти не шевелится, пока черные щупальца, извиваясь, скользят по нему, но Криденс чувствует в нем напряжение, и это будоражит. Все, чего он хочет — уничтожать. Взять что-нибудь аккуратное и опрятное и внести абсолютный разгром в его правильные черты — а в Грейвзе все очень аккуратно. Его бесконечные слои одежды в строгих черно-белых тонах, его густые строгие брови, его ухоженные ровные ногти.  
  
Криденс хочет вывернуть Грейвза наизнанку.  
  
Он начинает с длинного шарфа, сдергивает его и швыряет в стены собственного вихря, снова и снова связывая в узлы. Он вплетается темными завитками в зачесанные волосы Грейвза, дергает пуговицы пиджака, жилета. Так много пуговиц. Криденс тянет их за нитки, пока они не отрываются и, подхваченные тьмой, сверкают в круговороте, как звезды.  
  
Он развязывает галстук Грейвза, расстегивает ремень, — срывает и выбрасывает одним быстрым гибким движением, — расплетает шнурки. Язычки ботинок треплются из стороны в сторону, уплывая в черную массу, которой является Криденс. Оставшись босиком, Грейвз пробует подняться на локтях, но тьма встречает его и без труда толкает обратно на землю.  
  
— Криденс, — снова говорит Грейвз. Криденс чувствует, плавно снимая с его воротника причудливые булавки, как Грейвз тяжело сглатывает. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Яростно кипящее естество рвется ответить:  
  
_Мучить тебя._  
  
Блуждающие черные щупальца хотят ответить:  
  
_Понять тебя._  
  
Слабое человеческое сердце, все еще бьющееся где-то внутри, вторит тихим эхо: _Тебя. Тебя._  
  
И Криденс трогает Грейвза.  
  
Он вытягивает его руки над головой с растопыренными пальцами, плотно придавливает к земле каждый сустав. Сломать эти пальцы было бы проще простого, и Криденс мешкает на мгновение, упиваясь мыслью, но другие его части продолжают трогать, тянуть, дергать.  
  
Когда Грейвз делает глубокий вдох, Криденс может проследить движение воздуха через его тело, увидеть, как тот наполняет рывками его грудь, а затем быстро выходит через нос и рот. Грейвз пытается сжать пальцы, сопротивляясь давлению, и Криденс ощущает биение пульса в том месте, где держит его запястья, может даже распробовать в воздухе его пот.  
  
Где-то внутри себя Криденс чувствует удовлетворение. Он существо, которое разрушает, и он уже низвел таинственного полубога, которым был мистер Грейвз, до простого человека, нервно вздрагивающего от его прикосновений.  
  
— Я помогу тебе, Криденс, — говорит Грейвз, явно прилагая усилия к тому, чтобы голос оставался ровным. — Все, что угодно, только … пожалуйста. Просто скажи, что мне сделать.  
  
_А может, меня все и так устраивает, мистер Грейвз._  
  
Криденс проскальзывает под его тонкую белую майку и ощупывает жесткие волоски, ребра, твердые мышцы, соски. На самом деле он не представляет, как ощущаются его прикосновения. Они нежные, или черные частицы жалят кожу, как песчаная буря? Иногда Грейвз вздрагивает, стиснув зубы, но только если Криденс трогает особо чувствительные места: впадинку на ее шее, внутреннюю сторону запястья. Лицо.  
  
От лица Грейвза он не может оторваться — прослеживает форму носа, линии вокруг рта, скользит по темным бровям и, спустившись, стелется пеленой над его глазами. У Грейвза, решает Криденс, красивое лицо.  
  
Эта мысль для него новая, потому что раньше Криденс вообще-то никогда не смотрел на Грейвза прямо. Попытки его представить походили детские рисунки солнца: отдельные яркие черты, ухваченные вскользь брошенным взглядом. Теперь Криденс может рассмотреть каждую деталь. Может вскрыть Грейвзу ребра, если захочет, и увидеть сердце, взять каждый орган и узнать его форму.  
  
Узнать, найдет ли внутри Грейвза такую же ненасытную черноту, которая таилась в нем.  
  
Поэтому Криденс — существо открывающее, взламывающее, — трогает рот Грейвза.  
  
Его рот — тонкая сжатая линия. Неподатливая. Несмотря на то, что элегантная одежда Грейвза разодрана, несмотря на то, что строгая прическа Грейвза растрепана, какая-то часть его былой силы до сих пор с ним. Она проявляется в напряжении мышц, в жестком очертании губ.  
  
Но эта сила не ровня Криденсу. Сначала он лишь слегка поглаживает губы, чтобы прочувствовать их форму. Потом прикосновения становятся настойчивыми. Он проталкивается между зубами, заставляя Грейвза открыть рот, и проливает себя внутрь.  
  
Там горячо и влажно. Зубы гладкие, с острыми краями, язык сильный и гибкий. Всего несколько минут назад Криденс прижимался к закругленным углам станции метро, а сейчас исследует углы внутри Грейвза.  
  
Однажды, вспоминает Криденс, Грейвз поцеловал его.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Не случилось ничего особенного. Криденс даже не помнит, что было перед этим — помнит только, что Грейвз его трогал.  
  
Прикосновения Грейвза были центром всего. Обе его ладони, большие и теплые, лежали у Криденса на щеках, руки держали голову, словно в объятиях. Пальцы твердо давили на затылок, нежно гладили скулы. Криденс стоял, закрыв глаза, и хотел зарыться в свои ощущения с головой, как животное в норку.  
  
— Господи, — сказал Грейвз, скользя пальцами ниже по его лицу, к уголкам губ. — Ты просто …  
  
А потом Грейвз поцеловал его.  
  
Криденс не ожидал этого, его ни разу не целовали. Рот Грейвза был грубым, горячим, незнакомым. Его руки теперь держали голову Криденса крепче, и Криденс не мог отстраниться, мог только застыть на месте, в ступоре встречая странное, интимное трение губ, а затем уверенное давление языка.  
  
Он чувствовал себя пойманным врасплох, неподготовленным. Если бы только он знал заранее, если бы прежде не отзывался с такой охотой на каждый жест Грейвза, то, возможно, смог бы сейчас защититься от этого подавляющего ощущения. От этого поцелуя, который не имел ничего общего с плавно окутывавшим теплом прикосновений. Который был требовательным и пугающим и посылал по венам электрический гул, покалывающий изнутри, проникая, казалось, до самых кончиков пальцев, а потом собираясь горячим узлом в животе.  
  
Криденс не знал, как ему реагировать. Он замер, как кролик при виде лисы, пока язык Грейвза продолжал давить на его сомкнутые губы.  
  
Грейвз отодвинулся и произнес почти умоляюще:  
  
— Криденс.  
  
Его руки съехали ниже, очертили контур подбородка большими пальцами. Он поцеловал Криденса сильнее, снова пытаясь открыть ему губы, и, наконец, добился своего, проскользнул голодным мокрым языком ему в рот.  
  
Проблема в том, что Криденс не мог понять, чем было вызвано гудение в венах — тревогой или обострившимся удовольствием. Резкий приток крови покалывал кожу, как чувство стыда, а напряжение в животе напоминало чувство страха, но за всем этим было что-то еще, горячее, более живое и растревоженное; что-то на грани пробуждения.  
  
Ему бы секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание, всего секунду, чтобы попытаться решить, что с ним происходит, — но Грейвз не дал ее. Он продолжал целовать Криденса с такой яростью, будто вымещал на нем злость, а затем толкнул назад, заставляя прижаться спиной к стене. Столкновение выбило из груди воздух — Грейвз проглотил его, не давая Криденсу сделать еще один вдох, и целовал, и снова целовал.  
  
Сердце в груди колотилось с пугающей частотой. Нужно ли Криденсу отвечать? Он не умел, и, в любом случае случае, ему сложно было даже просто стоять, покорно поворачивая голову в руках Грейвза и открывая рот вторжению его языка.  
  
Часть его отчаянно хотела, чтобы все закончилось, чтобы он снова мог дышать, но когда Грейвз разорвал поцелуй, другая часть почувствовала опустошение. Криденс услышал собственный надломленный вздох, беспомощно потянулся вслед за Грейвзом, но тот просто потерся щекой об его лицо, прижался ртом к уху и не целовал больше. Так что Криденс был вынужден привыкать к ощущению на губах теперь, после того, как их целовали, а затем перестали. Обыкновенному и, в то же время, какому-то новому. Непривычно обострившемуся и странному.  
  
Грейвз прошептал ему на ухо:  
  
— Я не должен этого делать.  
  
Пальцы крепко обхватили руку Криденса над локтем, стиснули.  
  
— Ты ужасный мальчишка.  
  
Грейвз прижался к нему вплотную. Раньше он тоже крепко притягивал его к себе, когда обнимал, весь твердый и теплый. Криденс проигрывал эти воспоминания в голове сотни раз — как вздымалась при вдохах грудь Грейвза, сколько уверенной силы было в его руках. Сейчас все ощущалось совершенно иначе. Грейвз вдавил Криденса в стену с такой силой, что стало больно.  
  
Неожиданно Криденс почувствовал на шее его зубы. На краткое головокружительное мгновение он решил, что в конце концов его все же втянули в какой-то темный магический ритуал, что Грейвз — это демон, который собирался выпить его кровь и съесть его сердце. Но Грейвз был человеком, и укус оказался лишь странной, болезненной версией поцелуя.  
  
Так что Криденс не издал ни звука, пока Грейвз дышал на его кожу, целовал за ухом и вдоль линии подбородка, царапая лицо щетиной. Криденс уже знал, что Грейвз снова поцелует его в губы, и эта мысль прошла по телу разрядом паники и странного волнения. Если бы только у Криденса было время подготовиться, чтобы защитить себя от выжигающей силы его поцелуя.  
  
Губы Грейвза остановились совсем близко от его рта, и Криденс не мог сдержать дрожь. Из груди вырвался тихий звук испуга, а может быть, предвкушения.  
  
Грейвз застонал.  
  
— Ты хоть представляешь… — начал он, затем его пальцы вдруг скользнули вниз по руке Криденса и плотно сомкнулись на запястье. Грейвз протянул его руку между их телами и прижал к себе. — Видишь? — сказал он упавшим до хрипа голосом. — Видишь, что ты наделал?  
  
Криденс не идиот. Он знал, что означало горячее и толстое под его ладонью; знал, что с этим можно делать.  
  
Не выпуская его, Грейвз качнул бедрами и в то же время немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.  
  
Криденс заплакал.  
  
Не от того, что боялся, что сделает с ним Грейвз. (Криденс не плакал, когда боялся.) Просто он больше не мог вынести своих ощущений — непрерывный бешеный стук сердца, непонятный запутанный узел тепла в животе. У него кружилась голова, губы почти болели от настойчивых поцелуев, член Грейвза почти обжигал ладонь через тонкую ткань. В глаза ударило слепящее давление, и когда Криденс попытался его сморгнуть, оно вышло слезами и покатилось по щекам, обжигая кожу.  
  
Криденс услышал, как Грейвз глубоко вдохнул, а затем почувствовал, как он отстранился, отпуская его запястье, и сделал шаг назад.  
  
Криденс стоял, сжав в кулаки висевшие по швам руки, и не смел поднять взгляд.  
  
— Простите, — попытался он сказать. — Простите, мистер Грейвз, я буду…  
  
Грейвз хрипло перебил его:  
  
— Нет. Нет, Криденс, не извиняйся, — и снова шагнул ближе, чтобы заключить его лицо в ладони. Когда Криденс инстинктивно прильнул к его рукам, Грейвз тихо сказал: — Я не должен был этого делать. Извини.  
  
— Мне… — Криденс закрыл глаза. — Мне понравилось.  
  
Грейвз фыркнул, смахивая его слезы большим пальцем.  
  
— Оно и видно.  
  
Криденс не знал, как объяснить, что ему правда понравилось. Может быть. Что, может быть, ему даже слишком понравилось. Или что, может быть, не имело никакого значения, понравилось ему или нет, потому что поцелуи всегда такие — оглушающая волна ощущений, и нет времени разбираться, и Криденс уже должен понимать.  
  
Он не знал, как объяснить хоть что-то из этого, и поэтому просто молчал, позволяя Грейвзу аккуратно вытирать его щеки.  
  
— Ты такой славный, Криденс, такой… — Грейвз тяжело сглотнул, — отзывчивый, что я увлекся. Я столько хотел бы…  
  
Он замолк, проглотил остальные слова. Вместо этого наклонился и накрыл рукой шею Криденса.  
  
— Меньше всего я хочу напугать тебя или обидеть. Ты особенный. Ты единственный, кто может помочь мне найти ребенка, и я ни за что не стану этим рисковать.  
  
Криденс позволил словам Грейвза, теплому давлению его ладони и тихому, успокаивающему тембру его голоса вымыть наэлектризованную панику из его вен.  
  
— Хорошо? — спросил Грейвз, слегка сжимая пальцы.  
  
— Да, — сказал он. — Да, мистер Грейвз.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Грейвз не дышит.  
  
Это Криденс не дает ему дышать. Он существо, которое ищет и вскрывает, и когда он выходит из горла Грейвза, чтобы позволить ему сделать вдох, Грейвз судорожно глотает воздух, но Криденс не прекращает двигаться. Тянет за красную обшивку по краям жилета, запускает пальцы тьмы под тщательно подогнанные штанины, находит подвязки для носков, отцепляет их, сдергивает.  
  
Его черных щупальцев на теле Грейвзе уже так много, что когда Грейвз снова начинает говорить, Криденс чувствует, как вибрирует его тело.  
  
— Криденс.  
  
Голос отчаянный и слабый.  
  
— Пожалуйста, дай мне помочь тебе. Ты прекрасен в этой форме, Криденс, такой сильный. Позволь мне быть на твоей стороне. Мы столько всего сможем сделать, столько всего удивительного, Криденс…  
  
_Не произноси это слово._  
  
Когда-то Криденс укутывался в слова Грейвза, впитывал их, пока сердце не становилось чувствительным и разбухшим, как перезрелый плод. "Криденс", говорил Грейвз, и Криденс ему верил.  
  
Кто виноват, что теперь Криденс — это ужасное бессердечное существо, которое умеет только разрушать? До Грейвза он был мальчиком. Преисполненным боли, да, но мальчиком.  
  
Теперь …  
  
_Я не тот мальчик. Я не это слово._  
  
Он накрывает Грейвза одной быстрой, беспокойной волной, опускается осязаемым грузом ему на грудь, стекает по рукам и ногам, придавливает к бетону его пальцы, его пятки, его голову. Нависает над Грейвзом большой темной массой, как сотканная из теней фигура, и трогает, повсюду.  
  
_Видишь, мистер Грейвз?_  
  
Он трогает шею Грейвза и чувствует каждый с трудом сделанный им вдох, каждую мышцу, которую Грейвзу приходится напрячь, чтобы произнести:  
  
— Криденс …  
  
_Видишь, что ты наделал?_  
  
Он трогает член Грейвза.  
  
Член натягивает тонкую ткань нижнего белья. Криденс прижимается там плотнее — так же, как делал Грейвз, когда целовал его. Так же, как позже делал он сам, проигрывая тот случай в голове, пока лежал один в своей жесткой кровати, ощущая напряжение в животе и сухость в горле и исступленно толкаясь в ладонь.  
  
Потемневшие глаза Грейвза широко открываются. Он вдыхает воздух вместе с Криденсом, его бедра дергаются рывком. Криденс не знает, чего пытается добиться тело Грейвза — отдать ему себя или сбежать от него. Он надеется, что всего сразу, и что Грейвз сейчас растерян и одинок в своем замешательстве. Он надеется, что по венам Грейвза бежит наэлектризованная паника и сжигает его изнутри, что напряжение в его животе сворачивается узлами и высасывает силы.  
  
Но все это в конечном счете не имеет значения. Криденс держит его прижатым к земле, так что Грейвз не может сбежать и не может предложить Криденсу ничего, что тот не в состоянии был бы просто взять.  
  
Грейвз все еще одет, но Криденс пробирается под ткань белья, проскальзывает мимо пуговиц, за пояс и вниз, между ног, закручивается и закручивается вокруг его члена, чувствует вены и округлую головку, шелковисто-мягкую кожу и горячую пульсирующую кровь под ней.  
  
— Кри … — начинает Грейвз, переходя на крик, но Криденс обхватывает его яйца и тянет, и слова Грейвза обрываются стоном. Он продолжает тянуть, продолжает закручиваться, пропускает пальцы тьмы через волосы на лобке и вдоль складок на бедрах. Потом пробирается ниже, дальше, между ягодицами.  
  
Он существо, которое ищет слабые места, и одно из таких он находит там.  
  
Однажды ему объяснили, что злые дяди делают с мальчиками, и он хорошо запомнил. Прежде, в темноте ночи, он даже думал об этом — что сделал бы с ним Грейвз, если бы в тот раз Криденс стоял смирно и не заплакал.  
  
Но, конечно, говорил он себе, Грейвз бы ни за что не сделал ничего подобного. Как бы крепко его рука ни сжимала руку Криденса, каким бы горячим и беспощадным ни был его язык во рту Криденса, всегда казалось невозможным, что действия настолько греховные и пошлые могут существовать в том же мире, что и волшебный, интеллигентный мистер Грейвз.  
  
Криденс еще не знал, что каждое ласковое слово и теплое прикосновение были ложью. Теперь он понимает, что жестокий, пугающий поцелуй, возможно, был одной из немногих честных вещей, когда-либо сделанных Грейвзом.  
  
Может быть, Криденсу стоило перетерпеть. Может быть, ему стоило принять тот поцелуй и все, что произошло бы дальше. Он узнал бы уже тогда, какой эгоистичный и безжалостный Грейвз на самом деле, и больше не дал бы себя обманывать.  
  
Теперь он знает. Теперь каждый его дюйм прижат к Грейвзу так, что тому тяжело даже вдохнуть — он может делать лишь быстрые, неглубокие вдохи, — но Криденс хочет подобраться еще ближе. Найти каждое скрытое место, взломать каждую слабость.  
  
Он входит в Грейвза. Тонкое черное щупальце проталкивается через незнакомую тесноту. Грейвз реагирует мгновенно, вздрагивает всем телом, сгибает ноги в коленях и раздвигает шире. Вздох выходит из его горла беспомощным стоном.  
  
Да, вот как Криденс уничтожит Грейвза.  
  
Он проникает так глубоко, как может, и когда Грейвз начинает жадно хватать губами воздух, Криденс закрывает его рот собой. У него нет никакого плана, но он не может остановиться, перестать давить, искать, тереться о Грейвза и плотно закручиваться, пока Грейвз извивается в его тисках и неровно дышит.  
  
Криденс чувствует приток силы, стремительно бегущий вспышками молний через в ревущую темную массу его существа.  
  
_Отдай мне все, что у тебя есть, мистер Грейвз._  
  
Он разрушал целые здания. Не хотел, но это было так легко: сделать серию крошечных надломов, пока у стен не останется иного выбора, кроме как упасть. Полнейшее уничтожение, вызванное едва заметными и необратимыми изменениями.  
  
С Грейвзом то же самое. В нем не появляется каких-то разительных перемен, лишь несколько незначительных: тело впускает Криденса свободнее, по члену каплями стекает смазка. И Криденс продолжает везде к нему прикасаться, будто хочет покрыть черным внутри и снаружи.  
  
Вскоре мышцы Грейвза напрягаются, начинают сокращаться и расслабляться быстрыми ритмичными спазмами. Он дрожит, окруженный и наполненный Криденсом, тянет воздух большими вздохами и резко дергает бедрами.  
  
Он выглядит настолько хрупким, что кажется, еще один толчок разобьет его. И да, Криденс — существо, которое разбивает. Он крепко держит член Грейвза, проводит по нему неспешными движениями, словно уговаривает поделиться тайной.  
  
Это разрушение тише любого из всех, которые он совершал. Из груди Грейвза вырывается вскрик, приглушенный свернувшейся в его рту чернотой, но остальное происходит молча. Он застывает, сжимает Криденса внутри себя и изливается прямо в его жадные тиски.  
  
Криденс позволяет вибрациям голоса Грейвза эхом пронестись через каждую частицу своей тьмы и подхватывает вихрем яркие капли спермы.  
  
Грейвз лежит неподвижно, закрыв глаза, и тяжело дышит.  
  
В отдалении, за пределами вихря, которым Криденс окружил его, слышно, как на платформу забегают другие люди. Они держат палочки и орут.  
  
Кто-то кричит:  
  
— Стойте! Оно взяло Грейвза!  
  
И глядя на распластавшегося по земле человека, разрушенного до основания, Криденс думает:  
  
_Да._


End file.
